Fallen Dragon
by Iamnotsomebodyuprobablyknow
Summary: The times are dark. Natsu has gone to jail, for a crime he didn't commit. a new guild has formed. Ancient enemies lurk around the corner. Will Natsu and the others stand above all?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own FT. Just the plot, the pieces of cloth that cover me, and some of my other belongings.

Fallen Dragon. Chapter One

Natsu was tired. He was just plain tired. Nothing to blame. Except, yeah, a few things. Most of them were nightmares. They, although very vivid, were occasionally shrugged off by our protagonist. On the other hand, there were the guild problems. There were a lot of newbies in the guild. Hey, that was of no major issue. But the major thing was, the _core_ members were ignoring him. Even Lucy. As soon as that thought raced through his mind, he felt a low thud on the left side of his chest.

Natsu looked at the window on the wall to his left. Darkness. _It's still the night, _he thought. _Better go out for a walk to cool off a bit. _Something he'd never been able to do, he thought, sub-consciously. _Happy's not here yet. Might not even come here tonight. _Even the young exceed's attitude towards him had changed. He now became a lot more irritated and angry at the fire dragonslayer.

Natsu started to jog, not quite knowing in which direction. He knew that he had never been in this part of the forest. Never this deep. He was thinking about the guild when he noticed something at the corner of his eye. Abruptly stopping, he decided to investigate. He turned towards his right and began walking at a slow pace. Till now, Natsu didn't feel the urge to light his hands on fire; the moon had provided enough light. But now, as he was heading into a large clump of trees, he started to reconsider.

Natsu wanted to go home. No doubt, liked the forest, but what he didn't like was the mysteriousness of tit all. Suddenly, a bitter memory surfaced in his mind._ A twelve- year Natsu (_ I couldn't remember his age) _was wandering around in a forest, _very much like the present one. It might have been a few hours since Igneel left him or it might've been a few months, Natsu couldn't tell. But what he could tell was that this had been the forest where Igneel had abandoned him. A shiver ran up his spine when he realized that. _No, _he thought,_ Igneel didn't abandon him. _But the truth had hit him like a rock. Cold and unforgiving.

What lay in front of him, he did not know, yet he kept walking. The silver flash of light had vanished ages ago. Looking at the sky above, he calculated that he had a few hours before sunrise. _Then I have to go back to the guild. Aargh, this is leading nowhere_, he thought. Then it caught his eye. A sword. Natsu usually didn't like swords, but this one was an exception. He had a feeling that he had some kind of connection with it. Unable to contain his curiosity, he ran the last few steps.

The sword wasn't ordinary. That he could tell, though he was no expert. The sword radiated a whitish aura, that could only be termed as powerful. It was single edged, with a long strip of something blue running down its center. With a jolt, he realized that there was something written on it. Then he reached out with his right arm. No sooner than his hand touched the cold and smooth hilt, that he felt something rumble inside of him and then he passed out.

IMALINEIMALINEIMALINEIMALINEIMALINEIMALINEIMALINEIMALINEIMALINEIMALINEIMALINE

OK people first things first. Did you like it? This is kind of my first fanfic… and I'm feeling good after writing at least this bit. BTW I'm from India. I'm gonna dedicate the next chappie to the person who figures out what the underlined sentence means (hint- It's a group of sentences)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys… sorry for not posting earlier…. But the thing is I was busy…**

**So sorry for not updating a few years back but enough of me talking, I'm gonna start typin'.**

**BTW this is mostly gonna be in Natsu's point of view… **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, they meant a lot to me. I am currently doing a happy dance right now… anyways back to the story…**

_**Natsu POV**_

Natsu didn't know the time right now, but he figured it had to past twelve.

In the afternoon.

_Oh shit! I'm late _he thought. But another part of him said _nobody cares for you at the guild anyway… why bother going?_

Natsu knew that was true… but he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to believe that today was going to be different. That was what kept him going.

Slowly, he got up, dusting his pants and his vest. Suddenly he thought _what happened to the sword?_ He looked around for it.

_Damn it. I was going to give it to Erza._ As much as she would like it, Natsu felt that he should keep it._ I can't find it. So I can't give it to her._

_I'd better start walking now. I don't know how far I am from the guild. _

**IMSTILLALINEIMSTILLALINEIMSTILLALINEIMSTILLALINEIMSTILLALINE**

He got some weird looks from the people of Magnolia. That wasn't unusual though, his hair being salmon after all. But today they were giving him extremely weird looks.

Like when he was passing Lucy's house, some guy was startled so much that he fell into the canal.

Or like when a grandma started pelting fruits and vegetables at him.

Finally he saw the building in the distance. So big and grand, and also majestic. But he didn't notice the rune knights that were about to enter the guild.

Seeing the guild, he fastened his pace, increasing it to small jog. He could hear a lot of noise coming from the guild. But that was usual. He also started smelling different odors too.

He was almost about to enter, when a sense of dread started nagging at his mind.

Little did he know, this was going to be one of his worst days of his life.

( I wanted to end here, but I won't be allowed to will I? :D)

_**Third person POV**_

As soon as Lahar entered the famous guild, he thought, _Where are you salamander?_

But the sight in front of him made him sweat drop. Most of the members were passed out, and the remaining few were about to. The only sober looking people were Wendy, Levy, Lucy, and the white haired barmaid, Mirajane. Gray and Erza were fighting in the brawl, Gajeel was chewing a piece of iron.

Lahar was about to take a step towards Mirajane when a bottle of booze hit her face.

"That looked like it hurt."

"Mira-san, are you okay?"

"Why don't you guys try to shut up, I'm trying to read a book here!"

By then Lahar had walked over to the bar.

"Can I talk to master Makarov?"

"Sure, why?"

Then Lahar got all fidgety and nervous.

"It's about Natsu Dragneel."

"Oh crap, what did he do again?"

"He robbed a bank last night, and put a mansion on fire."

"Oh, Ok…. Wait what!?"

Just then, there was a loud noise, coming from the guild door. Then someone with pink hair came in.

_Natsu._

"Natsu Dragneel, you are under arrest for the theft of nearly one million jewels and the death of 3 people and the destruction of nearly five hundred thousand jewels worth of property." said one of the rune knights.

Wendy had her right hand covering her open mouth, Levy was still reading a book, Mirajane was cleaning a glass and Lucy was shocked.

The others were waking up now. Gray was first and was searching for his pants, Gajeel was still eating some iron, and Juvia was helping Gray. Gray finally found them and saw Lahar. Then he noticed the expressions of Wendy and Lucy.

"Oi, Lucy, Wendy, what's up with those shocked expressions? And why is Lahar here?"

"He came to arrest Natsu-san"

"What the hell? Why am I being arrested?"

"Natsu Dragneel, you are under arrest for the theft of nearly one million jewels and the death of 3 people and the destruction of nearly-"

"Yeah I get that, but I didn't do anything of these"

Lahar stepped forward "Natsu, there were eye witnesses at both the crime scenes."

Natsu turned towards his guild mates "you don't believe any of this crap right!?"

"**ENOUGH!"**

**~Hi, I am Happy. I am a line break. Have a cookie while you wait~**

**Hey, a special shout out to Llaelien for being my first reviewer! Have a cookie! I'll try to update again this decade.**

**BYE (Arigatou minna)**

.


End file.
